Guardian Angels
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: There had been a time to grieve and a time to miss. Now it was time to remember and rejoice... Harry writes a poem for his parents. Little does he know that those that he has loved and lost are watching over him.


Guardian Angels _**Three years after deathly hallows, Harry reads a poem to Ron and Hermione**_ A/N:! Review and tell me what you think! I think it's good, but I did write it. I wrote this like, 3 months after Deathly Hallows came out which was along time ago and then I found it on my old computer today so I just HAD to post this. But it needed a lot of work …

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Lily and James wouldn't have died. Hence, me no owns Harry. **

* * *

_I wish I knew you_

_Everyone else says your were amazing_

Mom and Dad, I wish I knew you

_Aunt Petunia wasn't fit for my raising_

You died to save me

_You were so young_

You love is a legacy

Living in your young son

_Dad you'd _like Hermione and Ron

_They are good friends_

_Mom_, You'd like Ginny

_I think we'll be together to the end_

_Dad, I'm doing fine_

_Since Sirius escaped from prison_

That's my godfather for you

_He's a hope that had risen_

_Mom, I met Lupin_

_He missed you a lot_

_As for Peter Pettigrew_

_He proved he's something we thought he was not_

They must be with you now

_They all died for the cause_

_Even little Peter_

_Eventually saw how wrong he was_

_Voldemort's path of death and woe_

_Destroyed them all_

_But I guess their deaths_

_Help event in the fall_

_You all are in a better place_

_Thar's really all I can say_

_It's been three years _

_And I'll be married in a day _

_Mom I wish you could be here_

_To meet your new daughter_

_She's beautiful and kind_

_Her family was hurt in the slaughter_

_Tell Lupin, Teddy's doing fine_

_And Sirius that I miss him_

_Tell Peter that I'm grateful_

_For him hesitating when my future looked grim_

_Tell Dumbledore I found the hallows_

_Tell Fred Ginny's just great_

Tell Tonks that I miss her

_And tell Dobby he was a good mate_

_Mom and dad, above all else_

_I have to tell you this _

_I really wish I knew you_

_Your love, I'll always miss_

Harry sat down after reciting the poem to Ron and Hermione. Ron looked at him sadly. Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"What are you going to do with it" Ron asked, patting Hermione on the back.

"When we go to Godric's Hallow again, I'll put it on their headstone in Magic so everyone can read it."

"Harry, do you think your dad and mom would like us?" Hermione asking shakily.

"Yes, Hermione he would. I know he would. Ron is enough like Sirius and you, you are like my mom"

Hermione stood up and walked to the door. She stopped at the door, smiled at them and left. Ron's eyes followed his wife. "Oh, just go, you sly old dog," Harry laughed, punching Ron.

Ron jumped up and ran off, catching Hermione in his arms. Harry grinned and in his head, a voice that reminded him of Sirius said: "He's just like James"

"He's just like Dad" Harry repeated happily, nodding to himself. From what he knew of his dad, Ron was like James and Sirius. Hermione was the embodiment of what he knew about his mom. He stood up and apparated to the Burrow, where Mrs. Weasley would be doing some last minute preparations. This was his family, and even though it was no longer whole, he knew Fred, his parents; Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, Dobby and Dumbledore were smiling down on him.

He was greeted by George and one of his "Actually Smelling Whoopee Cushions", followed by Bill who currently had a large burn on his ear. George must have gotten him with a firework. Charlie was currently trying to fight his mom and her scissors off. Percy was sitting at the table, telling a highly pregnant and disinterested Fleur about his new job in the Ministry. It was his job to help deal with people who had lost their family to Voldemort.

"Hey Molly" Harry said as Molly ran over to greet him. "Where's Ginny?"

"In her room. She'll be down in a minute. Don't you go up there. You're not married _yet"_

"Alright. Do you need help with anything?"

"No, but have you seen Ron?"

"Right before I left he was following Hermione into their bedroom. I wouldn't expect them until dinner"

Molly sighed "Of course" She shook her head "Just wish they'd have a kid"

Harry laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily Potter was sobbing into James arms. "Oh, James, I love him so much. He's so grown up."

"Lily, calm down, he's the same Harry that you had all those years ago. The same Harry who only does good, never bad. I don't think he ever even puked on you. He was the best baby ever."

Sirius Black and Fred Weasley came into the room where there was a big television screen thingy that Harry's friends and family liked to watch their surviving friends and family on. "How are they?" Sirius asked, flinging something at James. James caught it and tossed it back. It was a walnut.

"Harry and Ginny's wedding is tomorrow." James informed them.

"Does Harry know we're his guardian angels?" asked Sirius, grinning "I'd like to cause it to rain meatballs during the reception" He fingered the wand in his pocket. James shook his head.

"You're a moron, Padfoot. You aren't going to make it rain meatballs. Dumbledore told you when you caused the minister of magic to have a massive laughing fit in the middle of Moony and Tonks' funeral, no more pranks on the people down there. No more interference. He told you that after you charmed Ron to get up the courage to propose to Hermione." James admonished. After spending 15 years with just Lily, he was almost as much of a stickler for rules as she was.

"You've changed Prongs. You're almost as bad as Moony"

"What about me?" Remus Lupin asked as he and his wife Tonks walked in.

"James is almost as bad about not pranking people as you are" Sirius complained.

"I still don't see why behaving yourself is a bad thing" Remus said, giving Sirius a look.

Meanwhile, Tonks was standing by Lily, who had finally stopped crying and was watching Harry and George throw water on Percy. "Harry, behave yourself" she said, annoyed.

"How's Teddy?" asked Tonks, after she finished laughing at Percy standing in the middle of the Weasley's Yard, covered in Water. In the background, Lily could hear Ginny and Bill laughing. Fleur was standing off to one side, shaking her head. She looked to be about 8 months pregnant. Tonks looked at Lily hopefully.

"I was just going to check." Said Lily, "But I need to say something to Harry."

Lily conveyed her message to her beloved son and Tonks changed the channel on the television so she could check on her young son.

"I love you Harry, don't ever forget that." The words rang in Harry's ears, and he smiled. "Mum." He smiled and turned to his fiancé. It was time to move on. There had been a time to grieve and a time to miss. Now it was time to remember and rejoice.

* * *

**A/N Please Review**


End file.
